Change
by just delete this account
Summary: in which Sean inexplicably turns female over night and her new form does things to Alex's libido.


Alex woke up to the scream, he sat up, hands automatically flying to his ears, eyes clenching. When the glass-shattering shriek ran its course, Alex immediately jumped out of bed and ran out the door, thinking that an intruder must've broken into Sean's room. Fortunately it was only down the hall from his and he got there within the span of 10 seconds. Right as he was about to open the door, he heard the sound of furniture being knocked over and almost gets hit in the face when the door swung outward and out dashed a tall, slender person, skinnier than Sean, wearing an oversized hoodie and shorts.

They didn't see Alex because the hoodie was covering most of their face and because they took off down the hall and turn the corner like death itself was hot on their tail.

"Hey!" Alex called out to them. He quickly looked back and forth between the direction the hooded person went and Sean's door before dashing in to see if Sean was alright.

Virtually every fragile thing in the room was shattered, obviously from the scream and furniture was knocked over here and there. Sean was nowhere to be found and Alex didn't even hesitate, he ran out the door, in pursuit of the hooded figure that dashed out Sean's room.

He found them a floor below, banging on Hank's door.

Normally, the fact that they were knocking would've tipped Alex off and told him that _maybe_ the person wasn't an intruder however, it was being-awake-at-this-time-should-be-a-crime AM in the morning, he just woke up to the scream of his best friend _and_ he found his room trashed, his reasoning really isn't up to figuring anything out. That's why, fully assuming that the person in the hoodie was an intruder, he ran up to them and would've punched them in the face had they not heard him coming, turned just in time and clumsily managed to dodge his fist.

Missing aligned Alex's elbow with the person's chest and Alex immediately went for another attack, jabbing his elbow hard at the person, aiming to knock the wind out of them.

His elbow collided with soft flesh and Alex barely managed to process what exactly that entailed when a familiar, yet not, high pitched, super sonic squeak flew out of the person's mouth and forced Alex to clap his hands over his ears.

The person clutched their chest and groaned in pain before socking Alex in the stomach hard.

"Alex, you dick!"

Alex frowned, why did that voice sound so familiar?

That was when the person shoved off their hood, uncovering a familiar head of messy red curls atop a face that was decidedly…a little less than familiar. The lines were a bit muted so that instead of the sharp planes he was used to, there were soft, delicate, _feminine_ curves instead.

Alex's eyes nearly bug out of his head when he realized, staring down Sean's body that the rest of him looked the same.

"Dude! You elbowed me in the boob!" She-Sean said, glaring at him from beneath lashes that now looked exceedingly feminine with a face to match it.

Alex could only blink, his brain automatically becoming 99.9% sure that he was dreaming.

"What… the fuck?" He managed to utter.

Sean's expression morphed into something that hinted he was barely managing to hold back a nervous breakdown and he-she said. "I fucking know right?"

Just then Hank's door opens and his furry blue head popped out, expression an even mix of irritated and bewildered. "What is going on out here?" he asked.

Sean practically attacked him, grabbing hold of Hank's sleeve and frantically started yelling. "Beast! Look at me! What the fuck is wrong with me? How the hell did this happen? Oh my God what am I gonna do? Fix me!"

Hank just blinked wide-eyed, eyes roaming back and forth between Sean's head and her feet.

"…Sean?" he asked.

A couple of hours and a handful of tests later, everyone was gathered in Hank's lab, still trying to get over the fact that Sean had somehow, through some inexplicable way turned female over-night and trying to figure out what they should do about it now.

"I don't get it, everything about you…well, aside from the obvious is fine. You're perfectly healthy and you're still every single bit you just…female." Hank said looking up from a clipboard at Sean who was sitting in a chair with her legs folded to her chest and arms wrapped around them securely.

She only managed to calm down after they've woken up the professor but still, Sean looked freaked-out beyond belief, which is understandable really.

"Could it be a second mutation of some sort?" Charles said putting a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

Hank sighed and shrugged hesitantly. "It might. I've run every test I could think of to detect any change in Sean but I got nothing."

Charles nodded slowly, still looking deep in thought. He turned to Sean. "And you're sure you really have no idea how this happened?"

Sean shook her head no. "I told you I just woke up like this."

Alex closed his eyes and shook his head, still not being able to fully believe that the off-pitch, soprano voice he was hearing was Sean's and the girl with the pale, incredibly long, shapely legs sitting in front of him was Sean, it was beyond surreal and kept leaving his mind sufficiently fucked every time he looked at her.

Charles sighed heavily, for the first time in a while looking at a loss for what to say.

Hank crossed one arm over his chest and grabbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll try to fix this of course but I can almost guarantee it'd take me a long time because I only have the vaguest ideas as to what could've caused this."

Charles nodded at him before glancing back to Sean. "in the meantime, you just go on as normal, or try at least. I'll do my best to help as well, don't worry Sean, we'll find a way to solve this."

Sean didn't look the least bit comforted by that but knowing that it was the best anyone could offer her right now, she just sighed and nodded before unfolding herself and standing up. Under the bright lighting in the lab, Sean's knew _curves_ were clearly visible under her clothes and a jolt of _something_ just shot through Alex's system at the sight of her and he found himself almost blushing as he looked away.

"And go find a bra!" he said, thinking back to a few hours ago and feeling suitably mortified.

Charles and Hank both coughed and averted their eyes as well.

"Yes umm…I suppose, you may…help yourself to a few of Raven's old ones." Charles said as if he couldn't believe he was letting a boy turned girl borrow his sister's underwear…which you know, he probably can't.

A heavy blush bloomed on Sean's cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. This was a _nightmare_, undoubtedly.

And it _was_, for everyone really though for who it was the _most_, it's a really close call between Alex and Sean.

A whole 2 weeks into being a girl, Sean already found herself wishing instant death for herself every so often and was wondering why she _hadn't_ died yet. Really, after the lengthy, lethally mortifying session with Charles on the biological, _monthly_ pains of being a female and being forced to wear Raven's old bras lest she cause gargantuan awkwardness for everyone in the house, she really didn't get how she hadn't died from embarrassment yet.

As for Alex, well…

It was like the whole world was knocked off its axis, things are just…_too _weird.

First of all, not only could he fully get over the fact that Sean was now a girl, he couldn't get over the fact that she actually didn't make a half-bad girl, physically speaking. She was tall and slim, all delicate bones under pale skin; narrow shoulders, surprisingly tiny waist and legs that…oh _god_ her legs. Her legs, for some weird reason aren't as freckled as the rest of her and they were curvy and long and really Alex would have no problem admitting they were insanely perfect if they didn't belong to _Sean_.

What kind of sadistic deity is watching over them that thought it'd be a good idea to turn one out of 4 men living under one roof into an attractive female? Huh?

It's uncomfortable and just wrong on so many levels.

Here, let's enumerate a few ways how why don't we?

It wasn't so bad when Sean didn't know what to do with herself and locked himself up in her room all the time, but when she slowly started being comfortable enough to slip back into some semblance of normalcy, things were just…ugh.

When she was still a guy Alex could just barge in his room whenever and there'd be no problem at all. Because back then when Alex would walk in while Sean was in the middle of changing neither of them would care.

After Sean stopped locking her door, Alex walked in one day to ask her if she wanted to go hang out and bam! He walks in on her standing in front of her mirror in boxers and _nothing_ else, acres of pale skin sprinkled with freckles bared for his eyes to see (How else did you think he knew so well exactly how tiny her waist was and how gorgeous nice her legs were?) He yelped in surprise and nearly fell over in his haste to turn around.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked as a knee-jerk reaction to walking in on a member of the opposite gender being half-naked.

And Sean replied, in an irritated tone. "Oh, sorry for being half naked in my own room, how _rude _of me."

See? Not only was this whole thing making things awkward, it was making him look like an idiot too.

….let's also not forget the fact that he practically ran away from Sean's room after that for reasons having to do with things that Sean didn't have anymore that Alex would never admit to anyone lest he killed himself out of mortification.

Things just got…bad after that. The image of Sean's bare torso and pale, mile long legs was burned into his mind and it haunted him in the worst ways possible. After having to sneak down to the laundry room to wash sticky sheets in the middle of the night twice, Alex took to avoiding Sean as much as he could.

"Hey Alex."

Alex had just come back from a short jog outside and was taking a sip of water when he heard the voice. With a small internal sigh, he cautiously turned around and nearly choked on his water at the sight in front of him.

Sean raised an eyebrow at him as Alex coughed and eyed her up and down in bemusement. "Why are you wearing a dress?" he asked, referring to the long-sleeved dress that barely covered her thighs and, Alex noted with a small uncomfortable gulp, her boobs. The dress had a rather low neckline that afforded Alex a clear view of Sean's freckly cleavage. He mentally smacked himself and forced his eyes to look at her face and only her face.

"Why not? My body's female and the last time I checked, dresses are for female bodies."

"Yeah but, why are you wearing it here? We all know you're not a chick."

"I was just about to head out to go…well, shopping" she wrinkled her nose at the word "and I figured it'd be weird if I go in my own clothes, I'm tired of using Raven's bras they're a little too big for me."

Alex winced. "Okay, one, did I really need to hear that? And two, that one looks…fine on you." he said, pointing at Sean's chest which, quite frankly looks squished by skin-tight binds. It was fucking distracting.

Sean pouted at him and looked down at her chest. "Yeah this one does, but none of the other ones, I think Raven got this when she was like 13 or something."

"Why are you asking me? Why not ask the professor? He's used to dealing with a teenage girl."

Sean raises an eyebrow at him. "One, he's busy and two because you're _supposed_ to be my bestfriend and I thought it'd be a little less mortifying if I could make you suffer through the awkwardness of this whole thing with me. And oh yeah, you haven't talked to me in days. But whatever, I guess I'll just go by myself." She said and the disappointment in her tone made Alex feel instantly guilty.

He wanted to apologize or something but before he could get a word out, Sean had already turned and marched out of the kitchen, the short heels on her knee-high boots clicking on the linoleum. She seemed to also have acquired a feminine walk sometime between the night she changed and today and Alex, though he felt somewhat like a jerk for it, couldn't help staring at the slight sway of her hips as she walked out.

Alex smacked a palm to his forehead and slid it over his face slowly with a small sigh. Stupid girl Sean, stupid hormones, stupid everything.

Hank looked up from the new designs he was making for the X-jet when someone knocked on the door to the lab. Sean poked her head inside.

"Oh, hello Sean. Do you need anything?"

Sean took half a step inside and asked. "Not to be demanding or anything but, are you even close to finding some way to fix this," she said, gesturing to herself. "yet?"

Hank offered her a small apologetic smile. "Unfortunately not, I'm sorry."

Sean sighed heavily. "Okay." She moved to step out and close the door but before she could, Hank called out to her. "Are you ok?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly in concern. Sean sighed again and shook her head. "Not really, no."

Hank blinked and turned in his seat so that he was facing her fully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sean hesitated for a second. "Yeah." She said before making her way into the lab and pulling the door shut behind her. She pulled herself up on the table in front of Hank and Hank looked up at her expectantly, politely waiting for her to talk. She appreciated how he didn't even bat an eyelash at the fact that she was wearing a dress, and not just any dress for that matter, Raven's dress. She just _knew_ this was weird for Hank too as it was for everyone else but still he made the effort of acting like it didn't bother him at all because he knew she really needed the comfort of normalcy after suffering the brunt of all this craziness.

"This whole girl thing is just, weird you know?" she said and Hank nodded. "Of course, I understand."

Sean propped her elbows on her thighs and rested her chin on her open palms.

"It`s screwing with my head really, I mean other than all the _basic, _anatomical things I have to deal with…ugh, on my way home today from buying new stuff, two guys hit on me and…" she shuddered and covered her face. "Arrrghhhh."

"Wait, what?" Hank asked, some sort of protective instinct rising up within him. "They didn't try anything did they?"

Sean pulled her hands away from her face. "Well, they _tried_ but I screamed and maybe busted their eardrums before they could do anything."

Hank looked mildly horrified. "Oh god, well, I'm sorry, I would've gone with you if you asked but, I can only go out on Halloween." Hank said, gesturing to himself.

Sean smiled a little at that. "Thanks, it's okay Beast, no harm done, except well, I was freaked out of my mind. I don't know, I think it's the girl hormones, now I feel irritated and antsy and a little scared and arghh, it's just too much, I'm not used to dealing with this shit… Plus, Alex kind of freaks out every time he's around me and it's not helping."

Hank sighed softly through his nose. "Well…you're always welcome here, I'd always listen if you want to vent our your frustration. And I certainly won't freak out around you. I know what it's like to go through a mind-blowing change so trust me, you can count on me on that."

Sean smiled at him again, wider this time. "Thanks Beast."

Alex looked out the window, down at the gravelly pathway running around the perimeter of the mansion where Hank and Sean were walking and laughing while tossing a football back and forth, something that he used to do with Sean more often than Hank did.

Alex couldn't help but frown when Sean ran up to Hank and swiped his glasses off his face. Hank made to reach for it but Sean moved it out of his reach and ran, only to be caught by Hank in three strides. He wrestled her for the glasses and for the first time since knowing him, suddenly Alex felt the slightest bit of genuine animosity toward Hank.

Normally this wouldn't bother him at all, Sean was a happy, childishly playful bastard(bitch...?) and she acted like that all the time, even before she turned into a girl, but see therein lies the problem, she was a girl now and it was just …_different_, watching her laughing and squirming against Hank like that in a manner that Alex absolutely did _not _approve of.

Seriously, did she not notice that her chest is all up against his? It's not right. Alex's frown deepened as the same sort of protective, brotherly instinct he used to feel every time he saw his foster sister getting all friendly with a guy came over him, except this time it was a lot stronger and a little less than brotherly.

Hank managed to snatch his glasses back and Sean pouted as he looked down at her smugly. She said something to him and ruffled his fur before grabbing his wrist and tugging him a long as they continued their little walk. Hank noticed that the back of her shirt had ridden up during their little struggle and promptly reached over to tug it down.

Alex's eye twitched and he blinked before shaking his head incredulously. Why was he, was he…? Why was he acting like he was _jealous_ of _Hank_ for spending time with _Sean_? Like seriously what the hell? It was Sean! Banshee! Ginger, happy-go-lucky hippie Sean! And it was Hank! He didn't see her as anything more than Sean….Right?

He groaned and got off the window seat. This whole girl Sean thing was really messing with his head.

He didn't see either Sean or Hank again until dinner and when he did, he managed to forget all negative feelings he was slowly gaining for the two of them in favor of being curious. He was the last one to get to the dining room and when got there, everyone was looking up at the chandelier hanging above the huge table. Alex looked at it too and could only stare in confusion for a few seconds before finding a small bird nestled among the many lights.

"How did it get up there?" Sean asked.

Hank shrugged. "Well, it's a huge house with many windows so."

"Well, someone should get up there and get it so we can set it free. It could die if we let it remain here in the house." Charles said without taking his eyes off the little bird. It shook out its wings and everyone followed it with their eyes when it flew over to one of the many tall windows in the dining room and perched on the curtain rod, high above their heads.

"Alright, I'm going to go get it before it flies off again." Sean said, dragging a chair over to the window and climbing up on it. She reached up toward the bird and blinked when she found that her reach wasn't enough. She looked down at them. "I need a higher chair."

Hank stepped forward "Here, umm" he wrapped one arm around her knees and hefted her up effortlessly. Sean yelped and fell forward in surprise. Hank was quick to hold out his other arm for her to hold on to, which she promptly did.

"Wow, you're even lighter than I thought. Ok, hold on." Hank said, helping her get her balance with one arm and carefully lifting her higher with the other. Sean kept one hand on Hank's head to help her keep her balance and reaches out with her other to grab the bird. She almost managed to get it but it flew away in surprise. Sean swiped at it multiple times with both hands, attempting to hold it in her fists and in the process, managed to totally lose her balance. Sean flailed and everyone called out in alarm as she toppled over.

Alex ran forward on instinct and Sean crashed into him, knocking them both down to the floor. Sean landed directly on Alex and the second she did, a problem popped into existence…quite literally, in the worst, most humiliating way imaginable.

Sean _was_ light, incredibly light and soft and...and…_motherfu_-

He practically didn't even feel how her bony elbow jabbed him directly between the ribs because her lips landed on his neck and her legs were intertwined with his and she was just everywhere and she needed to be _off him_ as soon as possible. And with that thought, he promptly shoved her off and much like he did after walking in on her changing, he practically ran away from the dining room and straight to the nearest bathroom.

To say that things were awkward after that would be an understatement. Alex avoided Sean like the plague and he knew Sean was wondering what the hell his problem was (She approached him a few times but he always somehow managed to worm his way out of her company) but he didn't care.

Now that he knew what she looked like and what she _felt_ like, the dreams he'd been having about her became more constant and a lot more disturbingly vivid and he desperately wished that she'd just randomly go back to normal before he went insane. Or worse, do something he just _knew_ he'd regret.

"I don't get what his problem is!"

Hank looked up from his microscope at Sean, who was pacing back and forth next to him. He sighed.

"I mean sure I fell on him, big flippin deal-"

Sean continued her little rant and Hank watched her through curiously exasperated eyes. He didn't know if she was in denial or if the thought was just too strange for her that her mind couldn't even process it as an option but seriously, what happened in the dining room was so obvious, he really didn't get how Sean could've missed it. She was smarter than that, or at least he assumed she was. Maybe it was the estrogen and the other hormones messing up her system.

Hank coughed lightly to get her attention. "Sean, if I could suggest a possible…Ugh why don't I just skip straight to the point, Sean, since you obviously aren't going to figure this out on you own, don't you think that Alex is avoiding you because…well, when a guy likes a girl and he didn't want to admit it, he'd avoid her right?"

Sean blinked and an expression that was nothing short of floored slowly, slowly developed on her face, alerting Hank that she finally figured it out. See? He knew she was smart.

"…_what_?" She asked incredulously. "Are you saying that you think…Oh _god_, you think Alex…"

Hank raised his eyebrows at her and to his surprise instead of blanching in terror, she blushed and shook her head. "No, that can't…_why_ would that even happen?"

Hank looked her up and down, taking in her slim, hourglass shaped body beneath the black sleeveless turtleneck and tight fitting pants she wore and thought to himself why _wouldn't_ it happen?

"You don't see yourself clearly at all do you?"

Sean blinked and looked down at herself. "Well…if what you're saying is true then obviously not."

"Well, to be strictly honest, and this is not only my opinion clearly, you make a…well fairly pretty girl. And I'm sure that's why Alex finds it hard to be around you."

"Aww you think I'm pretty?" Sean asked, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes at Hank.

Hank frowned and thanked his lucky stars that any form of blushing he was capable of could be known only to him. "It was a statement of fact not an opinion. Ask anyone, they wouldn't call you ugly."

"Aww, thank you Hank."

"ehrm…you're welcome?" he asked, unsure if she was mocking him or if she really meant it.

She beamed at him and leaned over to pinch his cheek. "You're so cute." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she pulled back and blinked. "Argh, what is happening to me?" she cried, fisting some of her hair.

That night, Sean found herself sitting alone in the kitchen, long after everyone's gone to sleep. She sat on the kitchen table, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands and immersing herself in her thoughts as she kicked her legs back and forth absently.

She stared down at the thin trails of steam steadily rising from her coffee cup and thought about what Hank said. She sighed.

So, Alex thought she was hot huh?

She scoffed and took a sip of her coffee, frowning off into space afterward.

If the circumstances were different, she would've rejoiced at the thought.

She looked down and started tracing the rim of her mug absently. Sure, he found her attractive _now_ when she was a girl. It was like a dream come true, how long had she been fantasizing for that to happen?

"It's not a dream, it's a lie." Sean muttered, staring at her faint reflection in her plain black coffee. She always took it black, no sugar, no nothing. She believed coffee could only serve its ultimate purpose if you don't dilute it at all.

She frowned. Why couldn't that apply to her?

Alex liked _her_ when she wasn't….well, _him_, when she's not what she really was.

And that thought was just….offensive.

She heard footsteps approaching the kitchen then and she looked up, breath catching in her throat when the person she'd just been thinking off marches in clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. Alex froze like a deer caught in headlights the second he saw her sitting there on the table and she found herself thinking that maybe tonight wasn't the best night to wear nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties to bed.

She coughed and feigned the part of the oblivious, shameless guy-turned-girl again, crossing her legs and nonchalantly taking a sip of her coffee again. "Hey Alex." She said.

Alex practically _oozed_ discomfort and she wondered why it took her this long to notice it.

"Hey." Alex greeted back, walking over to the cupboard to get himself a glass.

Sean found her eyes glued to his back, at the muscles that bunched up in the most distracting ways when he reached up to the highest shelf to get a glass. She'd secretly stared at them countless times before but they suddenly seem all the more alluring now, when she knew she had a shot of doing whatever she pleased with them.

Sean frowned and shook her head. _He doesn't want _you. _He just wants your body…which isn't even really yours either_.

"Goddammit, why do the glasses have to be on the highest shelf?"

Alex muttered and Sean looked up to find him on his toes, reaching for the glasses that were further back in the shelf because all of the ones near the front were in the dishwasher.

Despite herself, Sean found herself laughing a little on the inside and stepped down from the table. She walked right next to Alex and did as he was doing, easily managing to reach a glass with her longer limbs and taller stature. She held it out to Alex with a smile. Alex looked at it and made a face. "Handed something by a girl because I can't reach it. Wow, that's a blow to my ego."

Sean smiled and put a hand to her head, aligning it with the empty air a few inches above Alex's own.

"The blow to yours is a boost to mine shorty."

Alex scoffed and without looking, made to take the glass from her hand. He accidentally knocked it off and it fell to the floor with a crash, partially landing on Sean's foot. She flinched and stumbled in surprise, accidentally stepping on the shards as she did so.

"Ow!"

Sean cried, setting down her coffee on the counter and lifting her foot to see the small bleeding cuts on it. She hissed. "Dammit." She started limping toward the table and Alex ran off to get the small first-aid kit they kept under the sink.

Sea had already brushed off the tiny fragments stuck to her skin and was in the process of trying to pick off the bigger shards embedded in her flesh by her fingers when Alex knelt down in front of her.

"It's fine, I just need to wash it and put band-aids on it." Sean said, moving to stand up. Alex pushed her down. "Hold still and let me look at it." He commanded, grabbing her ankle with a gentleness she didn't know he was capable of.

Sean stayed still as Alex picked out the remaining glass shards from her foot, dabbed her cuts with antiseptic and lightly bandaged her foot. She thanked him when he was done and found her breath catching in her throat again when he looked up at her, the moonlight shining through the window illuminating half of his face and highlighting one blue eye, making it almost glow.

Sean coughed and hopped off the table. "I'm gonna go clean up the glass shards."

"You can step on them again. I'll do it, you just, go back up to your room or something." Alex said, closing the first-aid kit and setting it on the table.

Alex stood up and Sean gulped, eyes drawn to his toned torso like magnets. If she reached out and touched it, would Alex yank her close and demand more…?

Yeah, she probably _should_ head back up to her room. She nodded. "Ok. Thanks Alex."

She began limping out of the kitchen and she was almost out when Alex called out to her. She looked back at him.

"Can you make it all the way upstairs like that?"

"I'm not crippled, of course I can." Sean said without turning back around as she started walking. She accidentally stubbed her toe in the entryway as she did so. "Ow!" she cried and lifted her foot to clutch it as a reflex, not realizing that that would leave her standing on her injured foot until it was too late and the pain of pressure on her cuts surprised her enough to lose her balance and she fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Ok, that's it, I'm not letting you go upstairs alone."

Sean heard Alex say and before she can process anything else, a pair of pale, muscular arms hooked themselves around her back and beneath her knees and she was yanked up to an equally muscular chest. Sean yelped in surprise and held on to Alex's shoulders.

"Goddamn you _are_ light. Have you been eating okay?" Alex asked, turning to Sean and stiffening when he noticed how close her face was to his.

His concern for her well-being had clouded his impulses so far and that's what allowed him to _stupidl_y pick her up. And now that she's right up against him, in his arms, with his hand on the smooth skin of her bare thigh, the impulses were returning with a fucking vengeance.

All of a sudden he was too aware of the fact that she was only wearing a tank top and panties and felt all his blood quickly rushing downwards. Fuck this was bad.

Then Sean made the mistake of taking in a deep breath and sighing, her breath puffing across Alex's lips, hot and inviting and Alex just snapped.

Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and captured Sean's mouth in his, an involuntary sigh rising from his throat at the contact. Her lips were just as soft and warm as he dreamt they would be and just _fuck_ he knew he just royally fucked up but he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her…and was she kissing him back? Holy fuck she was kissing him back.

Sean's fingers slid into his hair and Alex walks them blindly to the kitchen counter, far away from the glass shards on the floor and set Sean down on it. Her knees ended up on either side of him and Alex snapped a little further, giving in to the temptation that's been plaguing him for weeks and grabbing hold of her thighs, pulling her flush against him and encouraging those endless, stupidly perfect legs to wrap around him.

Sean complied, snaking her legs around Alex's own, hooking her feet on his calves and arms moving to wrap around his neck, huge chunks of common sense dissipating into nothing with every brush of his lips against hers. How long had she waited for this? How many nights did she stay up thinking about it knowing it would never happen? Now that it _was_ happening, she couldn't stop and when Alex's tongue swiped against her bottom lip she gasped, a shudder of delight reverberating through her spine.

Alex's tongue slid into her mouth and Sean couldn't help the small moan that made it out of her throat. She felt Alex's hands slip into her shirt, lightly caressing her sides and Sean returned the gesture by allowing her hands to roam all over his back; tracing his spine, feeling his shoulder blades and mapping our every dip and curve.

When his fingers slid of her breasts, she finally snapped out of it, realizing what she was doing, she pushed Alex away so hard he almost fell over.

For a few tense seconds, they just stared at each other, wide-eyed and breathing off. Then before either of them could say anything, Sean leapt off the counter and ran out of the kitchen, completely ignoring the pain in her foot in her haste to get the hell away from Alex.

The early blue light of dawn was bleeding through his drapes when Hank woke up to the knocking on his door. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and padded over to the door, rubbing his eye sleepily. To say he was surprised to find Sean standing there in her sleep clothes with tears in her eyes was a major understatement.

He blinked at her, eyes growing wide in surprise, sleepiness completely forgotten. "Sean, what happened?" he asked.

"I…I don't," Sean began, almost looking like she was about to go into hysterics.

"Ok, why don't you come inside first?" Hank asked, stepping aside to let her in.

Sean walked in without a word and shuddered, hugging herself as soon as she was inside. Hank closed the door behind her and apologized. "Sorry, I don't use the heater or the fire place in here, I don't really need it."

Sean took one look at his shirtless, furry form and nodded in understanding, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. Hank frowned and walked over to his closet, rummaging in it for a few seconds before emerging with a sweater and handing it to Sean.

Sean took it and slipped it on gratefully. It was a little too big on her and it hung down halfway down her thighs like a short dress. She sat down on Hank's bed after and Hank sat down on the floor in front of her, crossing his legs indian style.

"So, what happened?"

Sean looked down at her lap. "I…kissed Alex." She murmured, leaving out precisely how intense of a "kiss" they shared.

"…and?" Hank prompted gently. Sean looked up to find him looking at her with a look that implied he already had several guesses as to what happened but was politely asking her if she was willing to share more before he said anything.

Sean shook her head. "He likes me just because I have tits Beast." She said and angrily swiped at the tears that welled up in her eyes. "and fucking girl hormones are making me feel even worse about it than I should."

Hank sighed softly and waited for her to stop swiping at her eyes with the too long sleeves of his hoodie before speaking. "You like him more and for much longer than he does you don't you?" he asked.

Sean nodded. "Why can't I just turn back already? I just want everything to go back to normal. I can't stand being this fucking emotional." She said, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Hank sighed. "…well, I don't know what to say….except maybe I'm sorry that I don't."

Sean sniffed and looked up at him with a smile. "That's good enough. Thanks Hank."

Hank smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"Can I stay here? I don't really wanna go up to my room since Alex's room is right down the hall."

Hank nodded. "Of course."

Sean smiled and Hank flinched in surprise when she jumped down from the bed and hugged him.

"I'm still emotional and I just have to, sorry. And if you ever tell anyone about this, I might have to kill you."

Hank blinked and smiled, patting Sean on the head. "Ok."

The following morning, Alex woke up to a supersonic scream and nearly suffered a heart-attack. He flailed like a fish out of water and when the scream ended he gasped, looking up at the roof above the hallway in confusion for a second before remembering that he fell asleep outside Sean's room, thinking about what he should say to her.

After she ran away, he knew he screwed up big time and after about ten minutes of mentally beating himself up for being so stupid, he dashed up after her only to stop dead in front of her door, realizing he had no idea what to say to her.

"…Sean!" He yelped, brain finally snapping into focus, realizing he just heard Sean scream. He opened her door to find her room empty and dashed downstairs, experiencing a weird sense of Déjà vu when he found her in front of Hank's door in an oversized hoodie…except this time she wasn't having a nervous breakdown, she was jumping up and down in joy in front of the window…because she was a guy again.

Hank walked out of the room slowly, rubbing at his ears and Sean turned around, launching himself at him and wrapping both arms and legs around him. Hank was caught by surprise but managed to catch him with one arm.

"Hank I'm me again! I'm normal! Woohoo!" Sean shouted in joy.

The strong bite of jealousy was surprisingly intense as it washed over Alex and he stood, rooted to the spot, watching as Sean clutched at Hank, yelping in unbridled happiness as he did so. He felt so much dislike and disappointment- at Hank, at himself that he didn't even realize that he shouldn't even be feeling anything anymore because Sean was back to normal.

Hank patted Sean on the back awkwardly and turned, eyes widening when he spotted Alex standing there down the hall, watching them.

Sean took note of Hank's silence and looked back to see him looking at something behind him. Sean blinked and turned, eyes immediately getting drawn to the floor when he saw Alex. He got off Hank and without another word, ran down the hall, past Alex as if he wasn't even there and upstairs to change into his normal clothes.

After Sean returned to normal things were…even stranger than they were when he was a girl.

Him and Alex avoided each other like they'd die the second they get ten feet of the other and it made dinner, lunch and breakfast as awkward as hell.

Alex wasn't sure what he should do now but felt that he still had to apologize….or something. Obviously something wasn't right and he had to fix it.

That's why he found himself for the second time, standing outside Sean's door, thinking of what he should say.

Sorry?

Sorry for what? Kissing him when he was a her because she was fucking hot as a girl and he just couldn't get a hold of his hormones? And then what? 'It's cool now because you're a dude and I'm not attracted to you anymore so it'd never happen again, are we ok now?' Alex frowned. Even he had to admit he'd want to hit himself if he ever got told that.

But how else was he supposed to fix this? He didn't even _know_ what was going on anymore.

He doesn't want to do unspeakable things to Sean anymore but he was _still_ strangely displeased whenever he saw Sean hanging around Hank, hanging around Hank because he didn't want to even _see_ Alex. Alex's eyebrows furrowed over his eyes and he clenched one hand into a fist. Why does the thought of that sting so much?

He sighed and turned around to march down to his room.

The night after that, he stood outside Sean's door again.

And he walked away again.

The night after that it was the same thing.

And the night after that.

And the night after that.

Finally on the fifth night, before he could walk away, Sean opened the door with a mildly irritated look on his face. He looked away as soon as he looked at Alex's face and he leaned against the door way.

"If you're going to say something just say it."

Alex blinked at him in confusion. "How did you-"

"I have supersonic hearing you know, I hear you mumbling to yourself outside my door every night. None of what you say make any sense, so could you just, let it all out now and get it over with?"

Alex sighed. "Well…ummm…Sorry, I guess."

Sean still wouldn't look at him and he kept his face carefully blank so Alex wouldn't know what he was thinking.

"Yeah whatever. It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm not a chick so it should be all good, let's just forget it and pretend it never happened." Sean said and began to close his door. Alex held it open.

"What? I can't just forget about it!" Alex said, realizing that he _couldn't_ and he didn't want to.

Sean looked at him with eyes that begged him to drop the subject and leave him alone. "And why not?" he asked in the coldest tone he'd ever heard him use.

Alex took a breath. "We…dude we kissed, fuck, we did more than that, doesn't that mean anything?"

Sean's blue eyes flashed. "No."

"Sean-"

"Alex you only did it because I was a girl. I'm not anymore, story over. Now can we just drop it?" Sean said attempting to shut his door again. Alex pushed it open and nearly hit Sean with it with the amount of force he used to do it.

"And what? Pretend that I like it when I see you hanging around Hank all the time? Ignore the fact that I wanna punch Hank in the face just for being around you?" Alex asked.

Sean's eyes widened and he frowned. "What…what do you mean?"

Alex sighed heavily. "Look, I don't know ok, I really don't. All I know is something is _different _now and I wanna try and figure it out…with you."

Sean didn't say anything.

"I can't look at you the same way, I just can't but that doesn't mean I'm not ok with it…why else would I be trying so hard to apologize to you?" Alex continued.

Sean stayed silent for an eternity of a moment, then he said.

"So…what you're saying is…you…like me? _Me_, this me" Sean said, pointing at himself. "not girl me."

Alex sighed. "I don't know…but I want to figure it out if you'd let me."

Sean bit his lip and looked away again.

"Please. I know for sure that I can't take any more of us ignoring each other like we don't fucking exist."

Sean sighed heavily and jumped back in surprise when Alex kissed him on the lips.

"I mean it."

Sean looked away, looked back and took a deep breath.

"…Ok."

**Epilogue**

"Alex, Alex wake up."

Alex stirred and let out a sleepy groan of inquiry, rubbing at one eye and opening the other. In the dark he made out Sean's silhouette sitting up and reaching for the bedside lamp and he squinted when he turned it on, bathing Sean's room in soft orange light.

He'd been sleeping there for the past few weeks since unofficially, he supposed, he was Sean's boyfriend now. The thought actually wasn't nearly as strange as it was in the beginning. It didn't take him much to realize that whatever feelings he gained for Sean in his female form, whether they be only petty attraction or something more, he retained them and they were enough for him to want to keep being around Sean as something more than a friend.

Besides, there was a certain beauty to Sean that being female made him realize had always been there…things that Alex now realized weren't there anymore…_again_.

Alex blinked several times and leaned forward, squinting intently at Sean, confirming that his sharp, handsome jawline was indeed _not_ as he knew and loved it to be, in fact all the sharp lines of Sean's face were now muted, softer, more _feminine_.

"It happened again." Sean announced in that high, soprano voice that Alex was only beginning to forget. She pulled the covers up to her neck, shielding her chest and drawing Alex's attention to her slender, bony shoulders. It made Alex remember that Sean went to bed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Alex sighed and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed, his back to her. "I'll go back to my room if you want me to," he offered without looking back at her, a gesture meant to be gentlemanly and hopefully would make Sean realize that Alex was trying to show that he didn't originally want Sean because of his female form. This whole time they've been together, Alex felt like Sean was just giving it half, as if he still didn't know if Alex was serious so he didn't want to be serious either just in case.

Sean didn't answer him and Alex turned to look at her just in time for him to see that she's crawled over to him, sheets still held firmly to her chest and was in the process of hugging him. Alex leant forward in surprise when her arms found their way around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Sean?" he asked.

"I want to try something," she said vaguely and Alex turned to her questioningly only to have her lean over and press her mouth to his.

Alex was confused but returned the kiss nevertheless, turning so neither of them would have to strain their necks. They kissed for a bit and Alex's hands found their way to her face. When Sean abruptly turned the kiss from mild to hungry, Alex used his hold on her face to push her away gently.

"What are you doing?"

Sean didn't reply and instead leaned down to nibble on his earlobe, something she discovered made Alex go weak during an experimental make-out session. As expected, it made Alex lose his focus enough for her to push him down and straddle him.

"Sean, what the hell are you doing?" Alex asked, pointedly staring at her forehead to keep himself from paying any attention to how the sheets fell off and exposed her naked chest.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, leaning down to kiss him. Alex kissed her back for a second just to be polite and gently pushed her away again. "Yeah but why?"

"Why not?" she asked, running her hands teasingly down his chest and making him shiver involuntarily.

Alex sighed heavily, fighting to keep his mind in the situation and not let Sean's actions make him take advantage of the situation. Dammit, was she trying to kill him?

He grabbed her wrists and held them away from him. "Ok, what's gotten into you, seriously?"

She leaned down so that her forehead was touching his, soft, warm bosom to his chest and lips a hair's width away from his own. "What's with all the questions? Don't you want me?" she whispered in a tone what would put an incubus to shame. Alex was surprised he kept enough sense from the things it did to him to figure out what was probably going on in Sean's head.

"Ok, I get it." Alex murmured before flipping them over so he had her pinned on the bed beneath him. He kissed her for a while to humor her and because he was almost completely at her mercy and she didn't know it.

With quite a bit of effort, he pulled away to smirk down at her knowingly.

"As much as I want to take you up on your offer, I'm not gonna lie I _do_ because I'm human and a guy, I'm not going to. Because you still don't believe me."

Sean looked like a child that's just been caught with their hand in a cookie jar. She looked off to the side. "Can you blame me?" she murmured, low enough that Alex almost didn't hear it.

He sighed. "No, I can't…but trust me just this once. I'm not that big of an asshole, I don't want you around, just for this." Alex said, nodding at her.

Sean just stared at him, thinking hard of what to say, she was just about to open her mouth when Alex suddenly leapt off the bed, back turned to her. "If you'd excuse me, after the stunt you just pulled, I need to go put ice down my pants."

And with that, he marched out of her room, leaving Sean alone with her thoughts.

Alex never came back and at around maybe early dawn, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When Sean opened her eyes again, Alex was there, sitting next to her bed and looking down at her with a small smile. She wondered what he was smiling about until he reached over and placed a palm flat against _his _bony chest.

"Well, would you look at that. You're back to normal. Again." Alex commented.

Sean looked down with a sigh and raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess so."

When he looked back up at Alex, he was still smiling at him, looking pleased as if he were gazing at one of his most prized possessions. Alex leaned down, kissed him and Sean returned it with his eyes open, trying to discern if it was genuine or not.

Alex pulled back, still looking at him like he was just genuinely happy that Sean was there and Sean couldn't find it in him to doubt that Alex really didn't mean any of the things he said last night. He still wasn't sure of course, but, as Alex brushed his hair back from his eyes, _still_ with that look on his face, he thought that maybe, he could just roll with that.

===========END================


End file.
